the lonely time lord episode 2
by Zjedmun
Summary: After the changes of the doctor. He, rose, mickey, and twilight arrive at a desert planet and get into some troubles. may or may not involve discord whooves. k just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The lonely time lord ep2 p1: the desert**

The 4 companions were shook around inside the tardis as it flew through the time vortex. Sparks flew from the consol and the doctor hit it with a hammer.

"Come oooooonn!" he bellowed. It was grabbing the tardis and dragging them down.

Twilight screamed.

5 hours earlier.

The tardis landed with the same old warping grinding noise and the doctor, twilight, rose and Mickey Walked towards the doors of the tardis and opened them. They walked out onto sand. They were in a desert! On a sand dune!

Mickey frowned. "Where are we doctor?"

"The desert of kashtakan. A desert planet." He replied.

"Why are we here then?" asked rose.

The doctor smiled and put his hoof into his pocket. "Because I got a message!" he said pulling out a wallet and holding it in front of them. A message faded onto the paper. It read: help! Some pony! Any pony!

"What's that?" asked twilight, pointing at the wallet paper.

"My phycic paper! Probably some desert travelers who sent it. This planet has been known for bugs. They must have got careless."

"Wait. bugs?" asked a worried Mickey.

"Yeah HUGE bugs" he outstretched his hooves.

Mickey made a slight whimpering noise and swallowed.

The doctor chuckled. "Ok right then. Do you see that over there?" he pointed down at what looked like a small village.

"Only just." Muttered twilight.

"That's the camp that the distress call came from. I don't want to get the tardis too close to there or they may steal It." he patted the side of his tardis. "Who is up for hiking?"

They made their way down the massive dune. It would take at least half an hour to get there by hoof.

Twilights mind began to wonder. What was the doctor's cutie mark?

"Hey doctor there's something I wanted to ask you!" she said catching up with him.

"Yeah?" he looked back over his shoulder.

"Well you probably haven't noticed it because you wear that long coat but what's your cutie mark?"

"My what?"

"Your cutie mark. It's a mark on your rump that symbolizes your personality or special talent"

She was right! The doctor hadn't really thought about it. He noticed that twilight had a mark of a big star on her rump representing her magic. Mickey had a shield. Maybe something to do with him defending the earth. Rose (of course) had a rose. But the stem was gold. He pulled back his coat to reveal a mark of an hour glass. "Haha my talent is time!"

They made it to the village. Though it wasn't a village. It was a big camp! They walked through and no-pony noticed them until one stallion glanced at the doctor and pulled a gun from his pocket and bellowed: "stop right there discord!"

The doctor immediately flung his hooves into the air. "Wait what?" he stuttered.

HELLO THIS IS MY SECOND MLP/ DR WHO CROSSOVER! PLEASE REVIEW IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**The lonely time lord ep2 p2: discord?**

The sandy furred stallion was about to shoot at the doctor when another older stallion with sandy fur walked behind him.

"Now now jackko. Is this really how to treat a guest?"

The young stallion had a pained look on his face. "But its whooves! Discord whooves!"

"No its not. He may be the normal version. Now run along." He shooed him off

"Im so sorry about that. Jakko lost his perants to discord when he was little. Ever since then he has wanted revenge. Let me introduce myself. My name is stenthig. The chief of the tribe here." He held up a hoof

The doctor was baffled and confused but he took the hoof anyway and shook it.

"No problem. I'm the doctor and this is twilight, rose and Mickey. Who is discord?" he asked.

"A monstrous Pegasus. With grey fur and a mean personality. He has a main just like yours… maybe a little messier. Basically… you!"

"So somebody is trying to frame me. This "discord whooves" is messing with me and I don't like it."

Twilight cut in. "doctor discord is an evil trickster in equestria. Maybe he made a discorded version of you with his very own tardis like you and came here before us and caused trouble." She had a worried look.

The doctor looks thoughtful. "Maybe… anyway!" he looked at stenthig. "One of your tribe sent me a message. That's why I came. To help." He held up the wallet and the message appeared on the paper.

Stenthigs eyesight wasn't that good he had to squint to see it properly. "That may have been dulthog. He was attacked by something last night. He is being cared for, maybe you should go see him.

They made there way to the tent where dulthog was kept. He was lying on a bed. He had light blue fur and a brown mane. He was pale as a ghost and had a look of panic on his face. He had a nasty bite on his right leg.

The doctor kneeled beside his bed and had a kind look on his face. "Hello dulthog… I'm the doctor."

Dulthog looked up at him and fear washed over his face. "Discord!" he yelped.

"No no no im not discord. Im the doctor. What happened to your leg?"

Dulthog gulped. "Ah… discord spoke of you. Well I was part of a scout party trying to find water. Along the way… something moved in the sands and then out of nowhere a- "he gulped "a huge insect. A scorpion. The size of one of our tents got one of us with its stinger and hurled him across the sands."

"And how many were you?" asked the doctor

"Three including me. The second got decapitated by one of the scorpion's claws. I just kept on running. I was about a kilometer away from the camp and the scorpion bit into my leg. And it pinned me down. It was just about to strike when it was scared away by a red light. A grey stallion walked over to me. He looked just like you. Except Messy. He was wearing a cloak. He looked down at me and told me to give you a message." He looked around as if some pony was looking for him. "What was the message?"

"That he was the true time lord and you were an imposter. That he would kill off all of the camp if I didn't tell you."

The doctor thought a moment. And stood up. "Thanks for your help."

Dulthog said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The lonely time lord ep2 p3: one will die.**

The doctor made his way out of the care tent. It was dim in there and the sunlight hurt his eyes as he walked out. He heard one of the nurses calling him back inside.

"Doctor something is happening!" one of the nurses said. Clearly in panic.

Dulthog was writhing in his bed. The doctor knelt beside him.

"What's happening?" the nurse said.

"I don't know… a psychic link or something? Come on what are you?" he put his hoofs on either side of dulthogs head "Speak!"

Dulthog stop writhing and turned his head towards the doctor. "Hello doctor." his voice was not his own. It was sly.

"What have you done with dulthog?" the doctor demanded.

"Oh im just possessing him that's all!" he chuckled madly.

"Who are you?"

Dulthog laughed again. "I am you! I am every dark thought that has passed through your mind, I am every dark memory, I am every sadness, every anger."

"What do you want?" the doctor voice was calm. "Discord?"

"You are my imposter! There can only be one doctor! I want you to meet me in my tardis that I parked just over the dune tonight. Bring as many people as you want. But if they do anything stupid the whole village dies!" and the discord made its way out of dulthogs body. A whisper of discords voice said "one will die…" "What happened?" gulped dulthog.

He made his way towards stenthigs tent where his companions were. He flapped open the entrance. They were sitting on pillows around a small table talking. When he entered they all looked at him.

He explained what happened in the care tent and they all looked shocked.

"Im going alone tonight"

"Oh no your not" said twilight firmly.

The doctor sighed and looked away a moment. He had grown fond of twilight over the past few days. She was smart, funny and pretty. He fancied her. The doctor swore to himself in his head. You shouldn't get feelings like that doctor. He looked back at twilight and then at the rest of his companions. "Im guessing that you all want to come to?" he asked.

They all nodded. He sighed again.

Later that evening they began to set up a fire. They all sat around it for warmth against the cold desert night.

Rose looked at the doctor. "When are we going?"

He looked at the rest of the travelers who were asleep. "Now."

The doctor, Mickey, rose and twilight walked across the dunes. Searching for discords tardis.

Mickey spotted it at the bottom of a dune. It was a police box the same as the doctors except it was a more violet color.

The walked up to the doors of the discord tardis. Just to be polite. They knocked.

"come in" said a sly voice from inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**The lonely time lord ep2 p4: the tear**

QUITE A LONG CHAPTER COMPARED WITH MY OTHERS.

They entered the dicorded tardis. It was dim inside. A red light illuminated the room from the console.

"I have always hated that color." The doctor muttered to twilight as they walked towards the console.

"But of course since I am the opposite of you!" they did not notice but discord was sitting in one of the chairs around the console twiddling his hooves. "I actually prefer this to that green console."

"Ok discord what did you bring me here for?"

"To prove that I am the survivor. That I am the one and only doctor."

Twilight scowled at him. "You killed that young pony jakko's perants."

Discord looked boredly at her. "That was years ago. But don't worry I made it slow so they could say goodbye."

Twilight was furious now. She began to charge up her magic. Discord raised his hoof and began to tut. "If you lay so much as a hoof on me I will command my bugs to kill everyone in the camp. This is a fight between me and the doctor."

The doctor stepped forward and drew his screwdriver with his teeth. The blue tip glowing. "Then let's do this."

Discord whooves drew his own screwdriver and its tip glowed red. "Agreed. May the better time lord win"

"You guys may want to get behind something." The doctor warned his companions.

As soon as they got behind anything they could see red and blue beams of light flew across the tardis interior. Sparks flew from impact points. The noise was unexplainable. They both flung beams at each other and they met in mid air. Creating a shower of different colors. Discords beam pushed back on the doctor's beam back into the blue screwdriver. It fizzled and died. The red beam of light hit the doctor in the chest and he fell onto his knees. He clutched at his chest.

"You killed one of my hearts" he said in shock.

"Yes… and now I will kill the other!" he raised his red screwdriver and an energy beam began to grow. The doctor braced for impact.

Discord fired. The doctor heard someone. Someone had shouted: "NO!"

He opened his eyes. To his surprise and horror. It was twilight. She had jumped in front of the doctor and the beam hit her in the side of the chest. She felt to the ground limply.

Rose gasped in shock as the doctor moved swiftly towards twilight. He cradled her head in his hooves. She opened her eyes slightly and whispered "doctor… I love you…" and she died.

Many emotions past through the doctor then. Sorrow, longing but most of all rage was flowing through his veins like fire. He turned his head towards discord who was cackling.

"You have taken my form. You have framed me. You have insulted me. You have killed one of my friends." The doctor's eyes and hooves began to glow blue." Discords eyes became fearful "no please!"

"Too late." He raised one of his hooves and a huge beam of blue energy shot from it and hit discord in the chest. He screamed and his body broke like glass.

The doctor's eyes and hooves stopped glowing and he turned back to the dead twilight.

Rose was crying into Mickey's jacket. The doctor walked over to twilight's body and kneeled by it.

"Bring her back… bring her back…" he began to cry also. "Bring her back… bring her back…" he said these words like a chant. A tear formed in his eye. It glowed a pure golden. It trickled of his cheek and onto twilight's chest. The golden energy from the tear spread from her chest all around her body. When finally she coughed.

"d-doctor?" she croaked. "What happened?"

The doctor's face had a grin on it. He chuckled. "A lot has happened. Ill explains back at the camp. Can you walk?" he asked.

Twilight got up but then her knees buckled and she fell again. "No…"

"Ok. Mickey help her onto my back." He glanced at his grinning companion.

"Alright."

They walked out of the violet tardis and out into the chilly desert night. Twilight had fallen asleep on the doctors back. They walked over the dunes and saw the camp. To their horror they could see far away from the camp there was a huge army of massive bugs. They were moving slowly towards the camp.

They ran down to the camp. Every pony was running round in panic. The doctor ran into the care tent with twilight on his back and laid her on one of the beds. She stirred in her sleep slightly.

"w-what's happening?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing that you should worry about. Now go back to sleep."

He ran out of the tent and looked at where the various amounts of giant insects were. Then he searched for stenthig who was trying to calm everypony down.

"Stenthig. How come these bugs are here now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with you killing discord"

"You heard that?"

"Everyone in the village heard"

Then the doctor remembered something. Discord said they were his bugs. Maybe just before he died he set them on the village.

The doctor smacked his hoof against his head. And he ran out to meet the bugs.

They slowed down a few meters away from him. He held his ground just outside them village.

"Listen up!" he bellowed "if you want to feed on everypony in this camp then you will have to go through me!" his voice echoed across the sands. Yet still they edged closer.

His voice went quiet. "I have 4 words to tell you."

The bugs looked confused. "As my good friend J.R.R. Tolkien said. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" his voice sounded like thunder and fear spread through the army of oversized insects. The began to scuttle away. The camp began to cheer. Rose and Mickey ran up to him. "How come they ran away?" asked rose.

"Oh they have supersensitive hearing. Anything loud will scare them." He grinned.

"Why didn't you use you screwdriver?" asked Mickey.

"I have wanted to use that phrase since I first met Tolkien. Seemed like a good opportunity" he shrugged and they all laughed.

"Hey you guys go back to the camp. I'm going to hang out here for a while." he waved them off.

He sat down ad looked up at the stars.

For a while he sat there. Just seeing if he could name every star in the sky.

"Hey…" the doctor jumped out of his skin. It was twilight. She had a blanket around her and she was looking drowsy. "Can I sit here for a while?"

"Uuh… yeah sure." he replied and she walked over to him and sat down.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked.

"Oh just seeing if I could name some stars that's all"

"Oh…" there was a long pause.

"Rose and Mickey told me that you resurrected me. And then got rid of discord. How?"

"Rage I suppose. When I get angry many things could happen. And probably a little sorrow as well."

"A little? Mickey told me you cried over my body and then I woke up. Is there something you're not telling me doctor?"

There was a pause.

"Before you died you said something. I don't know if you remember. You said that you loved me. I don't know what you meant by that bu-" twilight kissed him on the cheek.

The doctor blushed slightly and he grinned at her. She smiled back.

"We should head off tomorrow." Said the doctor looking at his fob watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**The lonely time lord ep2 p5**

The doctor woke up that morning in a bed opposite to twilight. She looked very sound while sleeping. He got up out of his bed and opened the tent. The embers of the fire still remained and the breeze lightly moved the sand around a little. He breathed in the air and looked around. They were going back to equestria. Him and twilight. He was going to drop rose and Mickey off at the janderox moon for their traditional pre-wedding gallifreyan honeymoon.

The doctor didn't notice but stenthig was sitting by the dying embers of the fire.

"Come sit with me" he told the doctor. So he sat down. There was a long pause. "Your not just any pony are you? You're the one and only doctor."

"You've heard of me then?" he said.

"Oh yes. Im older than I look." He chuckled. There was another pause. "I don't think you're the last of the time ponies" he told him firmly

"Im not. There is another one though he isn't as… nice as me lets say. His name is the master. Even though he has tried to kill me in the past there is good in him. I know that much." He looked down. "I just wish I could get that into his head."

Stenthig put a hoof on his shoulder. "You have saved the universe over and over again doctor. I think you were born for this. And no pony should do it alone." There was another pause. "Just something to think about"

The doctor, twilight, rose and Mickey were set to go and the were saying their goodbye to the village. The doctor walked up to stenthig. "Thank you for the talk" he said.

"No problem doctor" he nodded

They walked back up the dune were the tardis was. The doctor kept very quiet on the walk upwards. As they drew closer to the tardis the doctor drew his key and unlocked its doors. They all stepped into it. Unaware that the sand was shifting beneath them.

"Ok!" the doctor said "where to nooooowww!" something was shaking the tardis. The doctor staggered up to the console and looked at the screen. A scorpion had grabbed the tardis with one of its huge claws. The doctor pressed buttons. Yet nothing happened.

The 4 companions were shook around inside the tardis as it struggled to lift off. Sparks flew from the consol and the doctor hit it with a hammer.

"Come oooooonn!" he bellowed. It was grabbing the tardis and dragging them down.

Twilight screamed.

The doctor closed his eyes as if he were praying. "Please. Just this once help us"

And as if his prayers were answered the tardis let out an electrical pulse that stunned the scorpion long enough to escape its clutches. They all made a whooping noise as the tardis speeded across the sky.

Stenthig looked up at the tardis. "Good luck doctor. You'll need it"


End file.
